


Getting It Right

by potentiality_26



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fake-Out Make-Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Harry Lives, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Kiss me,” he murmured when he reached Harry, because while it wasn’t exactly vital to the mission that Eggsy convince this woman that they were in love, it would certainly make him feel better. Harry pressed his mouth to Eggsy’s as he passed him a glass of champagne, and ‘feeling better’ went out the window. The kiss was quick, sweet, marital. Eggsy didn’t know how Harry made it feel so practiced, but he did.</i>
</p><p><i>“I have an admirer,” Eggsy informed him, almost breathless with how much he wanted Harry to kiss him like that every day, how much he wanted Harry to have a reason to.</i>  </p><p>Five times Eggsy gets Harry to kiss him for the wrong reasons (and one time he gets it right).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Not Brit-picked. If anyone wanted to volunteer for the job I'd appreciate it, this will certainly not be my last fic in the fandom.

“Harry,” Eggsy said, plucking at his sleeve. “Kiss me.”

Though he had never _not_ been an arresting sight, Harry looked positively breathtaking in full black tie- which both of them were wearing for this particular mission. Only the scar on his temple twisting towards his eyebrow hinted that the eye beneath it was bionic, Merlin’s creation, and it had eliminated Harry’s need to wear the glasses in the field altogether. His eyes- organic and not- were stunning as he turned around, took Eggsy in with surprise and curiosity, and then- without questioning- bent and did exactly as Eggsy asked.

He lifted his hand, Eggsy’s fingers trailing uselessly at his sleeve the whole way up, to cup the back of Eggsy’s head and then press a quick kiss to his lips.

Eggsy lingered close when it was over so Harry could hear him whisper, sure that Harry would also be able to hear how his heart was pounding. Despite the music and chatter floating out into the hall where they were standing from the ballroom just beyond, Eggsy himself could hear little else. “Properly,” he said.  

Harry did. Oh how he did. He brought their mouths back together and proceeded to kiss Eggsy like he was never going to kiss anyone again and he had to make the most of this one. It wasn’t that he was rough- maybe it would have been easier if he was, Eggsy wasn’t sure- he was just very thorough, as though he wanted to make certain no part of Eggsy’s lips went unkissed. He used the hand still on the back of Eggsy’s head to turn it a little and give himself better access, not backing off until they were both gasping and even then he took a moment to nip at Eggsy’s lower lip before he drew away.

 _Okay_ , Eggsy thought shakily. _Okay. I survived that._ But then Harry kissed him three more times in quick succession, soft but sweet, and then he hugged him, one hand cupping the back of Eggsy’s neck, the other wrapping around his waist and bringing their chests together.

Harry must have been able to feel how furiously Eggsy was shaking because he rubbed the back of Eggsy’s neck in a way that was probably meant to be soothing but really just made Eggsy feel like he was going to explode out of his own skin. He’d been prepared to kiss Harry. He’d psyched himself up for that, and for it not to mean anything. This, though. This felt too good, too intimate. Thumb running across the sensitive skin under Eggsy’s ear, Harry pressed his mouth to Eggsy’s temple, his hair, the shell of his ear. “Why did I do that?” Harry’s voice was very even.

“Sorry,” Eggsy said, voice choked. “That guy passing through, do you see him? He was one of Dean’s buyers back in the day and he definitely recognized me as- well, not someone you usually see at a party like this.”

“Do you think he’ll say something to anyone inside?” Harry asked. His grip on Eggsy tightened fractionally.

“And risk his drug habit getting out?"  Eggsy snorted.  "Not likely. Still, I didn’t want to risk it.”

“May I conclude, then, that he thinks you’re my guest and I’m your… customer?”  Somehow it was the very delicacy of Harry's tone that made his meaning inescapably clear. 

“Probably.” One thing Eggsy couldn't tell from Harry’s tone whether he was amused, offended, or none of the above, and he winced inwardly. He apologized again.

“It’s quite all right,” Harry said, and released him.

(If Harry held himself a little more stiffly for the rest of the night, Eggsy thought that no one else would have noticed. Eggsy, after all, was always hyperaware of Harry and more so than usual because Harry had just kissed him. Every time he thought he’d managed to get himself together on the subject, Harry would touch his arm or nuzzle the side of his face or take his hand and kiss the knuckles. And every time, Eggsy would find that his old customer was watching them. Harry’s expression in those moments was more combative than teasing, a kind of _this is the cover you chose, boy, don’t look at me like that_ look if ever Eggsy had received one.  

Suffice it to say, Eggsy was very distracted, and it was lucky that he and Harry had only been there as decoys, there to see and be seen by their mark while Roxy broke into his home. Eggsy wasn’t sure anything would have gotten done otherwise.)    

*   *   *

The next time it happened, they were running. Their pursuers were maybe a block behind them and the streets were relatively busy, enough that Eggsy was sure they could lose them if they just made the right move.

Eggsy reached out and in just a few economical movements he stripped off Harry’s overcoat and hung it over his own arm. It was something, he supposed, that Harry let him- he hadn’t expected that, when Merlin took to partnering them together. Oh, he’d expected Harry to be nice, and he’d looked forward to working with him- Harry in action was incredible to behold- but he hadn’t expected Harry to trust his intuition in the field as unquestioningly as he did, as if he hadn’t pulled Eggsy off the streets less than two years earlier.

“Sorry Merlin,” he murmured, hearing the man in question sputter briefly before he pulled off his glasses and tucked them into his pocket. “Kiss me,” he said, and just like before Harry did it. Eggsy was pretty sure he had at least half caught on to Eggsy’s idea, because his fingers splayed wide over Eggsy’s face, obscuring it very effectively from view, while the other held firmly to the back of his neck. But he kissed Eggsy like he wasn’t thinking about anything else, and it was just as well that melting against Harry’s chest was part of Eggsy’s plan because Harry’s fingers stroked over the highest knob of his spine and it was like he was puppet and the strings holding him up had just been cut.

Eggsy tore his eyes open in time to watch the two men who had been chasing them jog by without a second glance. When they parted Harry stayed close, his face pressed close to Eggsy’s, nose and forehead fitted like a puzzle pieces against his. Harry was looking at him and his eyes- so fucking close- were intense, and yet Eggsy couldn’t read him at all.

He laughed, hoping Harry would assume his breathlessness was a result of the chase, not the kiss. “Saw that in a movie,” he said. “Only half thought it would actually work, though.”

Harry made a noise of agreement, his fingers brushing once more over the back of Eggsy’s neck before he lowered his hands but didn’t move away.

That was when Eggsy realized that he was making fists of Harry’s shirtfront. With an effort he relaxed his fingers, laying his palms briefly on Harry’s unfairly firm chest before letting him go. “We better get moving,” he said, still riding high on the taste of Harry’s lips- and Harry’s trust.

Harry nodded, and they did.    

(Eggsy asked Harry about it, later- slumping forward in his usual chair in Harry’s office after the mission was over and he’d had a few drinks. Harry, of course, continued to look as put-together as ever, which was an excellent example of what Eggsy meant when he asked Harry why, when he had so much more experience than Eggsy, he ran with his ideas like he did.

Harry crossed to Eggsy and laid a light hand on his shoulder, sounding deadly serious when he said, “I knew you’d be good at this and you’ve more than proven me right.”

Eggsy looked away to hide how red his face became and how dark his eyes went. He was glad he’d changed into his own baggy clothes; he had learned from dismal experience how bad at hiding Harry-induced hard-ons tailored trousers could be.

Harry’s other hand had found his chin, light fingers tilting his head up so Harry could look him in the eye. “We have very different styles, but you’re as good a spy as I am. Better, even- or you will be, once you’ve got more experience. I trust your judgment, my boy.” Harry’s eyes crinkled. “If you ever get us killed, I’ll revise my assessment, of course.”

And it was a joke. Eggsy wanted to react to it like a joke, wanted to laugh or punch Harry on the arm and return with some witty remark of his own. Failing that, he wanted the idea to scare him, wanted the threat of disaster on that scale to make the curl of heat in his gut turn to ice. Instead he found himself gripping Harry’s hips and burying his face in the just-barely soft plane of Harry’s stomach just so he wouldn’t say _yes Harry, please, let’s die together, I couldn’t take it any other way._ So Harry wouldn’t see it in his face. And Harry cupped the back of his head in gentle hands and let him, the way he always did.

Eggsy wondered, the way _he_ always did, if Harry would let him do more. If Harry would let him touch. If Harry would kiss him again with no other reason to. But instead of asking he just breathed, letting Harry’s scent wash over him, and didn’t try it. What he already had with Harry was too much to risk.)

*   *   *

The third time it happened… well, it was still Eggsy’s fault, but he had a better excuse than he usually did.

“Kiss me,” he said, standing under mistletoe at the Kingsman Christmas party. It was always difficult for Eggsy to remember whether a man who _didn’t_ want to have sex with his colleague and then wake up next to him the following morning, preferably for as long as they lived, was too shy to kiss said colleague when they ended up in a situation like this or if it was the other way around. It only got more difficult after a few glasses of Merlin’s eggnog- which really should have been a controlled substance. Eggsy knew, though, that if it had been Roxy’s smaller form he had found himself pressed against rather than Harry’s stupid broad chest and his stupider mile long legs, he would have had no problem putting on a show.

So when Harry obligingly crowded him against the doorframe he thought, this is good. But he’d had Harry kiss him enough times now that it was getting familiar, and that was less good. It was very not good that underneath the traces of Christmas spices and booze Eggsy could pick up something that he recognized as distinctly Harry. That how firm and warm and right the touch of Harry’s lips could be felt less like a case of lightning- incredibly- striking a third time and more like coming home.

Eggsy wasn’t sure if Harry knew about the mistletoe, though the wolf-whistles probably clued him in. But Harry had to know, had to know there was a reason for the kiss other than that Eggsy just wanted him to- because if Harry thought that was the only reason, why would he do it?

The only other explanation would be if he wanted to kiss Eggsy as much as Eggsy wanted to be kissed- and wasn’t that a ridiculous notion? Hilarious.

Eggsy thought about laughing and noticed that only Harry and the wall were holding him up at around the same time that Harry did. “I have you,” Harry told him gently, mouth moving against his temple.

“You always do.” The feel of Harry’s hand on the back of his neck was starting to be a thing, wasn’t it? Eggsy liked it way too much. “Think I’m drunk,” he told Harry’s jaw. Harry’s skin smelled sharper than usual. Like Christmas.

“Yes,” Harry sighed, brushing his lips over Eggsy’s forehead and nuzzling his hair. “I believe you are.”  

(The next morning Eggsy woke up in Harry's spare room- alone, obviously- with the mother of all headaches and the oddest sense that Harry’s kiss had left a brand on his skin.)

*   *   *

It was sort of all downhill from the Christmas party. Eggsy blamed Merlin for that, because Eggsy had barely gotten over his hangover when Merlin had the brilliant idea to make his and Harry’s next cover identities married. It was only for two hours at some fancy New Year’s Eve do, but it was two hours of the worst torture Eggsy had suffered since the last time he was actually tortured.

Harry was… an attentive husband, which surprised Eggsy not at all. He was always fetching whatever drinks or high class finger foods it occurred to Eggsy to want, always free with a light touch to Eggsy’s wrist or the small of his back. Eggsy remained more stationary, keeping an eye on the dignitary they had reason to believe might be the target of an assassin tonight, while Harry’s very active persona allowed him to flit around the party and look for said assassin. It was a solid plan, except for the part where Eggsy’s ring and constant references to his marital status were doing nothing at all dissuade the very deep interest of a certain young woman.    

“Do you like classical music, Gary?” she was asking, gesturing vaguely toward the string quartet playing at one end of the ballroom.  She was beginning to scrape the bottom of the conversation barrel. 

“Sure. I didn’t have a lot of experience with it, but my husband broadened my horizons.” At this point, Eggsy was wondering if she thought his husband was made up. Probably, she was a nice enough girl- but Eggsy didn’t like people who didn’t take _no, thank you_ for an answer no matter who they were, and this was almost enough to make him wish he wasn’t trying to be more of a gentleman these days. Thus, he couldn’t quite help the “Oh thank God” that passed his lips when he finally saw Harry headed toward them.

“That’s never the one you’ve been talking about,” she said, lip curling.

Eggsy bridled at that, because Harry was a fucking catch, Eggsy should be so lucky, and met him halfway. “Kiss me,” he murmured when he reached Harry, because while it wasn’t exactly vital to the mission that Eggsy convince this woman that they were in love, it would certainly make him feel better. Harry pressed his mouth to Eggsy’s as he passed him a glass of champagne, and ‘feeling better’ went out the window. The kiss was quick, sweet, marital. Eggsy didn’t know how Harry made it feel so practiced, but he did.

“I have an admirer,” Eggsy informed him, almost breathless with how much he wanted Harry to kiss him like that every day, how much he wanted Harry to have a reason to.

He could see the moment Harry identified her, his eyes narrowing with amusement and something else, something bright and almost feral. Harry kissed him again and it was remarkable. It was still quick and not overtly sexual; there was no tongue or inappropriate touching. In all respects Eggsy could identify, it was exactly the same as the previous kiss- but somehow it wasn’t the same at all. Harry’s hand was tight on the back of his neck, and there was something about the pressure of Harry’s lips on his, the heat and firm lines of his body fitted against Eggsy’s, that said, _this one's mine_.

It made Eggsy shudder a little.  

When Harry drew back he nuzzled the side of Eggsy’s head, breath fanning warm over Eggsy’s ear. “I found our friend.” By which he meant the assassin.

“And?”

“He’s in the storeroom behind the kitchen.” Harry sounded pleased. “And he won’t be coming out until long after this is over.”

“So we’re off the clock?”

“We are.”

Eggsy let out a sigh of relief but kept his voice pitched low. “Then let’s get the fuck out of here.”

“Are you sure you couldn't stand a few more minutes?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Suppose I could,” he said, sipping his champagne and eying Harry curiously. He had no idea why Harry would want to stay so much, but there was no harm in humoring him.

“You could return to your former conversation partner, if you wished.”

Eggsy snorted. He wasn’t interested in her at all- but the discomfort in Harry’s tone did give Eggsy pause. Harry didn’t want Eggsy to, though Eggsy could have guessed as much from the way Harry chose to make this offer only _after_ he had marked his territory so thoroughly. The question was why Harry had decided to care about this, and Eggsy didn’t know the answer.

He said, “No thanks.” He tried to joke, “I’m a married man, after all,” but it came out far too serious. He meant it too much. Being fake married to Harry for a few hours was better than being with anyone else for real. Anyway, Eggsy glanced her way and it was clear that that bridge had been burned; she saw what she didn’t before, that Eggsy was Harry’s, irrevocably. She caught his eye, raised her chin, and flounced away.

And then Harry quirked a smile and it was all worth it. “Then would you like to dance with your husband?” he asked.

Eggsy drained his champagne glass. “I would.”

(Eggsy let himself relax and enjoy the evening for a time, but he got them out of there long before midnight, unwilling to push his luck a second time in one evening but unsure he would be able to resist if everyone was kissing around them and there was a perfectly good reason for them to kiss too.

Instead they ate a late dinner of fast food propped up against the outer wall of the shop, Harry adorable with his bow tie undone and hanging loose around his neck, his jacket gone and his sleeves rolled up, with a tiny drop of sauce on the corner of his lips.

At midnight their elbows brushed together and Eggsy told himself it was just as good and that at least there wasn’t much further he could sink.

Boy was he ever wrong about that.)    

*   *   *

Harry was flirting.

Not with a mark- Eggsy would probably still have hated that, but he’d dealt with it before and he undoubtedly would again- but rather with some guy sitting by the end of the bar. Once again, the two of them were dressed to the nines at a political function, and once again the job was done- this time by Roxy out on the balcony- leaving them all at loose ends. And normally Eggsy would love it. Normally he and Harry- they would invite Roxy too and she would laugh and remind them that _she_ had a personal life- would get takeaway and spend half the night talking and it would be the best night of Eggsy’s week. But not this time, because this time Harry was flirting with some guy.

It bore mentioning that ‘some guy’ was tall- taller than Harry- and built and gorgeous, wearing a suit that was tailored within an inch of its life, and- well, if he was Harry’s type Eggsy hadn’t a chance in hell. It wasn’t like he ever had anyway, of course, but it was different to watch Harry watch this guy talk like every word he uttered was a revelation of some kind. Like Eggsy thought he probably watched Harry.

And something about it just made Eggsy’s blood boil. He ought to surrender the field as he should have long ago. He ought to bid Harry a polite farewell, go home, drink himself unconscious, and finally let this go. He even had himself convinced that that was what he was going to do- so he was as surprised as Harry undoubtedly was when he crossed to him and said, “Can I have a word?” in a tone of voice that would have been better suited to _pistols at dawn_.

Harry followed Eggsy to an empty corner of the room readily enough, but his brows were lifted in annoyance. “Eggsy, that was hardly-”

“I _really_ ain’t in the mood for a lesson about manners.”

From the way Harry’s eyebrows elevated further, he was wondering if Eggsy would be more interested in a _lesson_ about manners instead, and the fact was that Eggsy didn’t even know. It wasn’t like he hadn’t known it would eventually come to this.

“Kiss me, Harry,” he said, never once thinking Harry would do it. He didn’t even _want_ Harry to do it. He wanted, just once, for Harry to put him in his place. For Harry to remind him that gentlemen like Harry didn’t kiss boys like Eggsy, and they definitely didn’t take them home after. Tall, dark and handsome over there was more like it, and that was never going to be Eggsy.

But instead Harry did kiss him. Harry kissed him like a punch in the mouth, all firm lips and strong teeth pressing hard enough to bruise as one of Harry’s hands gripped Eggsy’s forearm and the other dug into his neck. Eggsy’s body got over the shock faster than his mind did and it melted into Harry the same way it always had, as if it would be better to stop breathing than ever push him away.

Perhaps it was the way Eggsy gave himself up to the kiss- perhaps it was something else- but Harry gentled. He broke off enough for Eggsy to take a breath around his lips and then kept pressing little kisses against his mouth. Eggsy was kissing him back before he could think better of it, and that was when Harry drew away.

Eggsy didn’t think he had ever seen Harry’s face quite as unreadable as it was in that moment. He looked at Eggsy and said, “Come on, then.”

“What?” Eggsy asked stupidly.

Harry jerked his head toward the bar and Eggsy followed him in that direction like a confused puppy. “Ben,” Harry said to tall, dark and handsome. “Meet Eggsy.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Ben said. He looked decidedly amused.

And Harry looked… complicated. There was a glint in his eye that definitely _wasn't_ amusement- it was more the look that Harry got in his eye when he was about to do something that Merlin had just told him not to do. “Eggsy, this is Ben. He’s… my ex.”

(The aftermath of that one was fun.

Merlin took to calling Eggsy Harry’s boyfriend every chance he got, and when Eggsy reminded him that _in fact no_ , he cackled and said, “Try convincing Ben of that. Honestly, Eggsy, what were you thinking?”

It pissed Eggsy off that Merlin never asked Harry what _he_ was thinking, because it was Harry’s fault. He was the one who was constitutionally incapable of not taking a dare, which as far as Eggsy could tell was the only explanation for why he did what he did. Things definitely got strained for Eggsy after. No matter how many times Merlin told him, “No, Harry wasn’t trying to get back with him, they just talk to each other like that, they always have, do you really think he’d sabotage himself just to mess with you? Come to that, do you really think he’d kiss you just to mess with you?” Eggsy still couldn’t get the possibility out of his mind.

Anyway, why else would Harry do it?)  

*   *   *

Eggsy nearly talked himself out of it six times before he finally knocked on Harry’s door late one evening about a week after the thing with Ben. There was another reason why Harry might do it, and Eggsy wasn’t sure that he could go on as normal without knowing for sure if that might be the case.

“Eggsy,” Harry said when he answered the door.

Harry looked so unfairly handsome framed there the doorway, wearing a cardigan and blinking those gorgeous eyes, that for a second Eggsy couldn’t even speak, he just stood stupidly on Harry doorstep and stared. And when he finally managed to make himself talk what came out was not the speech he’d rehearsed all the way there about how crazy he was about Harry and how if Harry didn’t feel the same way he really had to stop with the mind games, and if he _did_ feel the same way he really _really_ had to stop with the mind games and just fuck Eggsy already. All that came out was, “Harry. Kiss me.”  

Harry crossed the distance between them, took Eggsy’s face in both hands, and kissed him. The kiss was soft, gentle, practically chaste- but it was getting harder for Eggsy to convince himself that Harry kept doing this for any reason than because he wanted to, so it got him weak in the knees even quicker than any of the other times. Really, they were both lucky that he didn’t topple over right into Harry’s arms. He did rest his forehead against the side of Harry’s face for a few moments, just breathing.

“Why did I do that?” Harry asked, just like he had the first time. 

“Because I wanted you to.”

Harry let out a long sigh. It fanned across Eggsy’s cheek as Harry’s fingers played with the short hairs on the back of his neck. “And do you want me to do it again?”

“Yes.”

Harry kissed him again, quick but wet, and pulled him inside. He pressed Eggsy against the door and it clicked shut under his back as Harry stared into his eyes with stunning intensity, one palm braced against the wood next to Eggsy’s head.

For a moment, Eggsy could only stare back. “Again,” he managed at last.

When Harry did as he asked and kissed him, there were so many little things about it that Eggsy remembered from every other kiss they’d shared- the feel of Harry’s strong hand cradling his neck, the smell of his expensive shampoo and more expensive cologne, and the taste of tea and scotch and that little something _more_ on his tongue when it slid over Eggsy’s.

It felt like Harry kissed him for hours. When he broke away at last both of them were panting. Harry kissed along his jaw, lingering beneath his ear before nuzzling back, laying a kiss on his Adam’s apple and then sliding his lips up the underside of his chin.

“Harry,” Eggsy breathed, when Harry’s mouth fixed to the tip of his chin. It was more like a plea or prayer than anything else, but Harry stopped and looked at him, and those dark eyes drew the words out of him. “Take me to bed.” And he expected… he didn’t know what, but not Harry just tugging him up the stairs without another word, barely giving him time to toe off his shoes. Probably, given everything that had happened thus far, it was stupid that Eggsy hadn’t.  He had been wrong about a few things- maybe even most things- but he definitely hadn't been wrong about Harry being unable to ignore a dare. 

He was breathless with amazement and maybe a little drunk on power when Harry finally deposited him in the bed, his jacket half peeled off.

Harry knelt beside him and slipped the jacket the rest of the way off Eggsy’s arm and tossed it aside. “Oi,” Eggsy started, and then he couldn’t finish, not when Harry took his hand and kisses the knuckles fervently.  

“What else do you want?” Harry asked, stretching out Eggsy’s hand to kiss his fingertips and the pad of his thumb. For a moment, Eggsy just gaped at Harry as he kissed Eggsy’s palm and the inside of his wrist, working his way up the length of his arm.

“Kiss me,” Eggsy said again, the inside of his mouth dry as Harry held his gaze.

“Where?” Harry asked, lips soft on his inner elbow.

“Everywhere,” Eggsy managed to say.

Harry moved away only to peel Eggsy’s shirt over his head and then toss it away with the same carelessness. That time Eggsy didn’t say a word, not as Harry kissed his shoulder and then his armpit, making him flush and laugh breathlessly. Harry didn’t linger, though. He pressed his lips to the curve of a rib and then nuzzled up to Eggsy’s collarbone, kissing a line across it and then, softly, the hollow of his throat.

Then he drew back, a tiny smile on his face, and took in the skin he’d barred as a whole. His eyes were so intense that they took Eggsy’s breath away long before his mouth descended again. There was nothing perfunctory about a single one of the kisses Harry pressed along his chest, lingering wetly but briefly over each of his nipples. Even though Eggsy knew perfectly well that he had specifically asked for this, Harry still made each kiss feel as though he was giving in to an impulse to press his lips to every part of Eggsy’s skin. Eggsy lay back against the bed clothes, head rolling back, eyes drifting closed, and forgot everything in the world but where Harry’s mouth went next.

Down his stomach, lingering over an old scar and a patch of skin that had always been especially sensitive. Across one hip bone and then the other. Against his navel.

Then he felt Harry’s hands unzipping his jeans, and he was in haze as he lifted his hips so Harry could strip them off more easily. His boxers followed and then Harry peppered kisses all over his thighs, and then he kissed the tip of Eggsy’s cock.

Eggsy’s eyes flew open. “Harry,” he managed, lifting his head.

Harry held his gaze, eyes as dark as Eggsy had ever seen them. His hand was so light Eggsy could barely feel it, that calloused palm just lightly holding him in place as he kissed down to the base. Harry’s lips were flushed and every time they parted so he could breathe Eggsy wanted to slide his cock into the velvet darkness between them. Harry kissed his cock one more time, message as he looked at Eggsy coming through loud and clear. Harry would stop and suck him off if he asked him to.

Eggsy bit his lip and didn’t. The request may have been made in the heat of the moment, but now that he’d had a taste he wanted it more than he thought he had ever wanted anything before in his life.

Something passed through Harry’s eyes, there and gone before Eggsy could tell whether it was approval or disappointment or something else entirely, and then he was moving again. He nosed down Eggsy’s leg and kissed his kneecap before traveling down his shin. He kissed Eggsy’s heel, the top of his foot, his toes. Eggsy had never really had a thing about feet before, but something about Harry down there with his lips pressing into Eggsy’s instep like he’d spent months desperate to do exactly that- well, it definitely did something for Eggsy.

Eggsy reached for him helplessly, sighing as Harry used the opportunity to kiss the palm of his other hand, the inside of his arm, his shoulder. Eggsy’s hand bumped against the back of Harry’s skull as he moved, and Eggsy dragged Harry back up to his mouth, fingers threading into that soft hair. He may have said, “Kiss me,” again- he was starting to forget how to say anything else- and Harry definitely did, wet and dirty, working deep into Eggsy’s mouth with his tongue.

“Don’t stop,” he managed to say the next time he could speak, though it wasn’t easy. This was probably the most intimate thing that had ever happened to him and it made it rather difficult to be articulate.

Harry kissed from his cheekbone to his temple and then up to his forehead and the top of his head. “Turn over, sweet boy,” Harry murmured into his hair.

Breath hitching, Eggsy obeyed.

Harry let out a long breath and bent, kissing the nape of Eggsy’s neck. He smoothed a hand over Eggsy’s shoulder blades before replacing it with his mouth. He kissed down Eggsy’s spine, lingering longer the lower he got. He nuzzled Eggsy’s ass cheeks, making him gasp, but then he bypassed them altogether and dropped low to press his lips to the backs of Eggsy’s calves, his knees, his thighs.

Then he came back, kissing both cheeks. “Fuck, Harry,” Eggsy choked out.

“Yes, dear,” Harry said, and Eggsy couldn’t tell if it was just something to fill the quiet or if he meant it literally. And then Harry spread his cheeks, kissed his hole, and Eggsy thought, _he fucking well better follow through_.    

Harry gave a soft groan. “You-”

“Yeah,” Eggsy managed.

Yeah, he’d loosened himself up before he came here. He decided not to mention that it was a habit he had acquired long before he had any reason to believe he actually had a chance with Harry. Fucking himself on his fingers before coming to Harry’s house was sometimes the only way to have a conversation with the man without being afraid that he was going to break down and beg. But earlier that night had been different. Earlier that night he’d taken a very thorough shower, and been almost painfully thorough in other respects as well, on the off chance that Harry would want to after all.

“Please,” Eggsy said after Harry was silent for a moment, his thumbs stroking over Eggsy’s skin, not drawing away but not exactly doing anything either. “Fuck me, Harry.” Once Eggsy started talking he found it difficult to stop. “Want to feel you for days. Please, I-”

Harry moved, pressing his lips the side of Eggsy’s head. “Hush, darling,” he murmured between kisses. “I have you.”

“So _have_ me.”    

Harry kissed his temple again. “Anything you ask,” he said, and there was something in his tone that made it hard not to believe that he meant it very seriously.

He kissed Eggsy one more time and drew away, but he didn’t go far. Eggsy didn’t move, he just listened to Harry rooting around in the drawer by the bedside table, Harry opening a bottle or tube with a click, Harry's fingers squelching together.  And then he felt Harry’s heat against him again a moment before Harry touched him with slippery hands and easily pushed two fingers into him.

“I’m pretty prepped,” Eggsy reminded him, groaning all the same when Harry gave his fingers a twist.

“I know,” Harry said, voice about as gravelly as Eggsy had ever heard it. “Just let me…” He withdrew his fingers and then brought them back, three this time, and they were even slicker, like he wanted Eggsy dripping, and he settled against Eggsy’s back, like he planned to take his time. Eggsy could feel Harry hard against him and kind of saw his point, because he was not a small man by any stretch of the imagination. And anyway he was very good at what he was doing, stretching his fingers just so. Eggsy had missed this, the feeling of being filled this way.  It wasn't quite the same when he did it himself. 

Still, he felt it necessary to complain about something, so he whined about the other thing he felt when Harry pressed against him. “Fucking hell, Harry- you’re still dressed.”

"Well, yes," Harry replied, and twisted his fingers. 

Eggsy snapped his hips back, fucking himself on Harry’s hand. "Wanna feel you,” he managed, practically choking to get it out, and hoped that would make sense to Harry.

Harry made a soft noise- almost a groan, but not quite- and drew back. Eggsy missed his fingers immediately, but he bit his tongue around another complaint. He heard the soft rustle of fabric as Harry obediently and efficiently stripped off. Eggsy wanted to turn over, wanted to watch, but at the same time he wanted Harry back as soon as possible, and what was more he didn’t entirely trust his ability to move.

He kept still.

When Harry came back he brought a pillow with him and dragged it under Eggsy’s hips and then just held to him gently for a while, draping himself along Eggsy’s back and side. God, Harry felt so _right_ , all lean muscle and strength. “Are you ready?” Harry asked.

“Fuck, Harry. Yeah. Want you so bad.”

Harry kissed the first knob of Eggsy’s spine and did as he was asked. Eggsy listened hard and he could hear Harry slipping a condom on and slicking it. And then Harry’s hand was spreading him again, and the head of Harry’s cock was pressed against his hole.

Harry was definitely as big as Eggsy had thought, but he took his time, pushing inside at roughly a snail’s pace- slow but inexorable, never stopping or pausing. Eggsy almost bit his lip clean through to keep from saying anything, because Christ that was fucking amazing. He had never felt quite this full before, this possessed. He loved it.

“Move,” he said, having to unlock his jaw to do it, and Harry did, drawing out and then pressing home again- hard, just Eggsy had asked, and he kept going. But once Eggsy had allowed himself to talk he had trouble shutting up. “Oh, Fuck. Oh, my god, Harry, please. Harder.” He tried to stop, or at least he did initially, until he realized that every time he said _more_ or _harder_ Harry did exactly as he asked. Harry was so strong and he was in the perfect position to bring whole new meaning to fucking Eggsy into the mattress, and he did. Oh, he did.

Harry fucked him until he couldn’t talk, until he could hardly breathe, until it was all he could do to lie there and take it, and it was so perfect. Harry bent, kissing his shoulders and the back of his neck, molding their bodies together. He hooked one arm under Eggsy’s armpit, bringing it around across his chest and clasping him between shoulder and neck. His other hand was grasping bruises into Eggsy’s hip. He slowed down, just rocking into him, and as sudden as the change of pace came it too was perfect. The weight of him, the pressure, the way Eggsy had never felt so held in his life- Eggsy loved it all. Harry kissed the side of his face, open-mouthed and messy, the first sign that this was affecting him anywhere near as much as it was affecting Eggsy.

“Beautiful,” Harry murmured, lips wet hot against his ear. Eggsy groaned every time Harry moved in him. “What do you need?” Harry asked, coupling it with a particularly deep thrust.

Eggsy sobbed and saw stars.

“Want to make you come.”

Harry Hart speaking in broken sentences. Eggsy liked that, or he might have if he could think much at all. He’d almost forgot about his cock in all this, almost forgot everything but what it was like to have Harry inside him. He’d definitely forgotten his arms, but he rediscovered them, reaching behind him, fingers slipping through Harry’s hair and across his cheek. Shaking a little, he propped himself up with his other hand so that he could kiss Harry and he did, with more teeth and tongue than lips. “Just tell me to,” he managed.

Harry’s hips bucked sharply and he groaned. Harry liked that, did he? Liked the idea of Eggsy coming from just his cock and his word? He hadn’t seen anything yet. This was fucking intense. Of course Eggsy could come any time now. He could probably come in the middle of a meeting if Harry asked him to.

Harry rocked into him a few more times, mouthing things against Eggsy’s jaw that he couldn’t really understand, and then he pressed deep and said, “Come for me.”

Eggsy sobbed into his lips and came hard enough that for a few moments he forgot how to breathe. He forgot how to do anything but kiss Harry helplessly and make a fist of the sheets beneath his hand as Harry fucked him right through it, murmuring strangely gentle things Eggsy couldn’t quite make out with every stroke.

When Eggsy managed to pull himself together again, he became aware of things in stages. Of Harry’s arm still wrapped around his shoulders, and of Harry’s other hand stroking gently down his flank. Of Harry’s lips still pressing reverent kisses to his neck and the side of his face. Of Harry’s cock still hard and buried so deep inside him.

“Oh God, Harry,” Eggsy managed finally.

Harry rocked gently inside him.

“Fuck.” Eggsy felt over sensitized. Boneless and relaxed but also hyper-aware of every move Harry made, which felt good but almost painful at the same time. It felt like too much, certainly. It was alarming how much Eggsy didn’t care. “Harry. I want you to use me. You can do anything. Please.”

“Anything?” Harry’s voice was so very warm.

“Yeah.”

Eggsy didn’t have time to think any more about what he said. He certainly didn’t have time rethink it or wonder if it was a bad idea. The hand on his hip was gone, and a moment later Harry pulled out of him, very slowly. Eggsy only just kept from whining. “Turn over, sweet boy,” Harry said once again, and once again Eggsy did it. He put the stained pillow aside and lay on his back for Harry.

What he saw from his new position took his breath away. Harry’s hair was drenched and falling across his forehead. His skin was shining and his lips were bitten red. His cock, condom still stretched over it, was just as perfect as it felt. Harry was gripping himself by the base and he looked gorgeous, wild. His expression, though, was anything but as he bent, kissing Eggsy tenderly. When he drew back again, Harry took hold of one of Eggsy’s legs, using it to pull him closer and then guiding it over his shoulder, kissing the inside of his ankle, his knee. Eggsy got the message, hooking his legs behind Harry’s head, and Harry’s eyes gleamed like he had every intention of using Eggsy's flexibility to its full advantage. He moved immediately to capture Eggsy’s mouth again, bending him practically in half, and only when he had kissed him a good long time did he draw back to push inside Eggsy again.

He took his time, and when he was completely buried he still held so very still, dropping down to kiss Eggsy softly. It wasn’t like Eggsy didn’t need the time; it was spectacularly intense, having Harry back in him so soon, but still he thought distantly about telling Harry that it was possible to be too much of a gentleman. God, he must have been half mad by now.

He didn’t say it, though. He had given Harry free reign and he meant it, and what was more he loved being this close to him, his arms tangled with his legs over Harry’s shoulders, his fingers slipping over hard muscle and scar tissue, looking for something to grab on to. He kissed all over Harry’s face.

Harry thrust once, gently, and Eggsy groaned. It felt unbelievable. “Harry. I love you,” came out of Eggsy’s mouth before he could prevent it.

Harry’s hips bucked sharply, shoving into him, and from this angle it made Eggsy see stars.

His head rolled back helplessly, but Harry caught his chin hard, making Eggsy look at him. His face was flushed and his pupils were blown and he was staring at Eggsy as though his face held all the secrets of the universe.

“Do you mean that?” Harry grated out.          

Eggsy had, he could see now, never been very good at reading Harry- and he was in no condition to succeed here where he failed before. It didn’t keep him from trying, didn’t keep him from staring right back at Harry in a desperate attempt to guess what Harry wanted to hear. But he couldn’t lie to Harry, not like this, so he said, “Yes.”

Harry thrust again and caught Eggsy’s cry with a messy kiss. Harry fucked into him, hard, and he kissed Eggsy like he had never been kissed in his life, so hungry and wet and desperate, like Harry was never going to get enough of his mouth.

It was difficult for even Eggsy- whose track record at the moment was not good- to miss what got Harry like this, and the fact that it was that Eggsy had told him he loved him did not escape Eggsy. In fact, he wasn’t sure a thought had affected him quite like this in his life.

He knew Harry felt it against his stomach when Eggsy started to get hard again. He stilled and his grip on Eggsy tightened briefly before he was moving again, one hand wrapping around Eggsy’s cock and jerking along it in time with each thrust.

“Oh my God,” Eggsy managed- weak and overstimulated and desperately turned on. Harry’s other hand was splayed across his jaw and neck, holding his head so it couldn’t roll back and Harry could keep kissing him.

Harry’s lips didn’t leave his very often, but every time they did Eggsy said it: “I love you.” He said it against Harry’s mouth too, said it into his hair when Harry’s lips slipped from his and latched to his jaw or his neck instead. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

He came saying it after a particularly clever twist of Harry’s hand- and on the tail end he just managed to add, “Harry, Harry, you better come with me this time, you better-” because he was starting to get that Harry wanted him to ask first, and also that Harry could and probably would do this to him all night and Eggsy didn’t know if he could take that, though he'd be game to try if Harry was interested in… acclimating him.

Anyway, it worked. Harry’s hips snapped into Eggsy and he came too, kissing all over Eggsy’s face as he did so. He was really very quiet, the soft hitches in his breath that Eggsy heard around feverish kisses the only sign he got that Harry was indeed following him over the edge.

Harry held on to him for a moment, fingers running through his hair, and then he drew away, Eggsy barely holding back a whine as he pulled out. Untangling was awkward, and Harry tossed the condom and went to find a towel while Eggsy just lay there like Harry had fucked the bones right out of him. Harry cleaned him off tenderly, still so quiet, and when he was done he let Eggsy pull him into his arms. Harry kissed his chest softly. “I love you too,” he said. “I do. I just…”

It was Eggsy’s turn not to be able to speak. It was enough- it was overwhelming enough- that Harry Hart loved him. Even when Harry had reacted like that Eggsy saying he loved him, Eggsy hadn’t even let himself imagine that Harry felt the same way. It would have been enough for Eggsy just to know that being loved by him pleased Harry.  But there was more to it than just that Harry loved him, because everything Harry had done tonight- everything Harry had done every night for such a long time- he had done not knowing if Eggsy felt the same or not.  Something about that stole Eggsy’s voice like nothing ever had before.

Harry, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be able to stop once he started. “I wanted you early on, too early on. And then I realized that I was also falling in love with you. I suppose I planned to tell you once you were a knight- or at least that was what I told myself during those twenty-four hours just trying to keep my hands off you- but I suppose we’ll never know for sure. It’s part of why I was so angry that day- I could feel you slipping away from me. And then… well, things ended up very different than I had imagined. I hope you can forgive that I-”

“You needed me to make the first move.”

“Yes,” Harry sighed out. It made Eggsy want to be the one to kiss Harry all over, and he could. He had time to do everything he could think of with Harry- because Harry loved him. It was hard to really process everything Harry was saying, let alone react to it, when he kept getting caught on that simple truth.  “There were times when I wasn’t sure you even wanted me. But then-”

“Harry. Kiss me.”

“You kept doing _that_ ,” Harry finished, a little wryly. He hitched a leg over Eggsy’s thigh and pulled himself up to straddle him, hands dragging over Eggsy's chest as he bent to capture his lips.

“Again,” Eggsy breathed, the next time he could.

Harry's eyes, when Eggsy looked up at him, were impossibly warm.  “Where?”

“Everywhere.”

Harry did.      

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/) or [LJ](http://potentiality-26.livejournal.com/).


End file.
